


Green-Eyed Monster

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting with a Prosthesis, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Plot? What plot?He’s on his back with his legs spread wide, and if he’s honest he doesn’t quite recall how it got to this point.It’s a bit of a blur.“You’re mine, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says. “Allmine.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 383
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



He’s on his back with his legs spread wide, and if he’s honest he doesn’t quite recall how it got to this point.

It’s a bit of a blur.

“You’re mine, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says. “All _mine_.”

“Really? Oh come now.” Obi-Wan smiles weakly, trying to make light of the situation. “That’s not necessary – why, do you really think…?”

Anakin silences Obi-Wan with a hard kiss. He is clumsy and rough, unpractised, the edges of his teeth catching painfully on Obi-Wan’s lower lip as his tongue plunges down Obi-Wan’s throat and nearly chokes him. “Mrrph! Mrrrrppppphhhhh!” But Anakin ignores him and kisses even harder and more enthusiastically.

Anakin’s hands are also wandering too, stroking Obi-Wan’s face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, and his sides, moving lower, lower still –

“A-Anakin!” Obi-Wan gasps as Anakin’s left hand seizes his cock while, at the very same time, his right prosthetic hand slips between the cleft of his buttocks and teases – and pushes –

Pushes inside. Cool metal fingertips stretch his hole wide and plunge in deep. Their shape and subtleties of texture are at once both familiar and alien, and as they curl into his inner walls, caressing his most sensitive places, probing the swell of his prostate gland, that last touch so intensely sweet Obi-Wan might weep from it –

Anakin bites at the vulnerable base of Obi-Wan’s throat and sucks at the flesh, intent on leaving his mark. “No, wait!” Obi-Wan cries out, pleading. That mark will bruise tomorrow if Anakin keeps on going, and then the rest of the Temple will _know_ –

Anakin is beyond listening to Obi-Wan’s protests, beyond caring. His erection presses into Obi-Wan’s hip, and he rocks gracelessly against Obi-Wan as he continues to kiss him, and stroke him, and finger him, and – oh Force! – insert more fingers, until _Anakin’s entire alualloy hand_ –

“You belong to me, Obi-Wan, and only to me,” Anakin says. “Get it into that thick skull of yours. No one else is allowed to have you.”

It occurs to Obi-Wan that Anakin’s blue eyes look almost green in the fading yellow rays of sundown. _Maybe,_ he thinks, as the darkness of night consumes them both and hides their sins from the light, _that’s just what jealousy looks like._

Then Anakin begins moving the hand inside Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan stops thinking altogether.


End file.
